Over the years, portable handheld devices such as smartphones have become prevalent. Typically, there is a trend toward incorporating large displays with narrow borders in these devices for presenting images to users. Unfortunately, use of a large display can negatively impact the engineering of the device. For instance, real estate occupied by the display is often considered unusable for placement of other components because these other components could disturb the viewable areas of the display.